


Only Marry For Love

by ChillinChin



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinChin/pseuds/ChillinChin
Summary: What I hope will happen in the next episode.Basically, Anne leaves to try and catch Gilbert on his way to propose to Winifred.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Only Marry For Love

“I’m in love with Gilbert Blythe!” The fiery redhead erupted, shooting up upon the sudden realization. Aunt Josephine was right, she thought; when she was finally at peace and her mind calm, the answer came.

“Really?!” Diana sat up beside her newly acquainted bosom friend. “Anne, you’re sure?” Diana grinned ear to ear as she spoke; the courtship she had expected for so long may finally be coming to pass.

“I have to tell him. What if it’s too late? What if he’s proposing to Winifred at this very moment?” Anne’s eyes were wild, panic emitting from her very being. “What if I ruined everything that night? He must think I don’t care for him at all!” Anxiously, Anne rose up to pace her room.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Diana’s voice became serious as she advised her friend, “You must tell him how you feel, now.”

“You’re right, I have to go!” And with that, Anne ran out of her room. Yelling “Marilla, I’ve got to go to Gilbert’s, I’ll be back soon!” she bolted down the stairs and down the path away from Green Gables with the urgency of someone with her entire future hanging in the balance.

Out of breath, Anne reached the Blythe and Lacroix farm and knocked with a shaking fist on the sturdy wooden door.

“Hello?” An older woman of with dark skin answered the door, peering at the girl with suspicion. 

“Oh! You must be Bash’s mother. It is such a pleasure to meet you, I am sure Bash is ever so grateful to have your here.” Anne smiled at the woman and extended out her pale freckled arm for a handshake.

Ms. Lacroix stared down, perplexed by Anne’s friendliness and proffered hand, not moving to accept the handshake.

“Yes, I am. And who might you be?” 

“Anne, a friend of Gilbert and Bash. My adoptive mother Marilla was helping out with Delphine” she stated firmly, mentally preparing herself for the events to come. “Is Gilbert by chance home?”

“Oh, Mr. Blythe. I believe he left a short while ago, gone to Charlottetown apparently for important business.”

Face falling upon this rut in her plan, Anne’s heart began to beat faster. He’s proposing to Winifred, he must be. Anne’s mind ran wild, urging her into action.

“It was lovely meeting you Ms. Lacroix, but I’m afraid I must go, I believe I’ve made a grave mistake.” Before the older woman could get a word in edgewise, Anne was on her way down the path.

***  
With the thoughtful air of someone about to determine the entire course of their life, a dark, curly-haired young man walk with quiet deliberation down a path. A path to the train station that would bring him into the new phase of his life- or at least he hoped so. Between his fingers, he worried a small black pouch containing his mother's engagement ring.

“Will you marry me?” No, that’s not right… Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Gilbert whispered the words that he had pondered since he had woken up that morning.  
If only Bash had been right, and Anne had been the one… A small voice whispered in the back of his head. “No, I’ll be happy with Winifred.” Happy at the Sorbonne you mean? His conscience battled back and forth as he struggled to make peace with his decision. 

The train station finally appeared in the distance, and he quickened his pace as his resolve began to strengthen. This is the right choice. His fingers continued to circle and pull at the little pouch until it dropped onto the ground. 

As he reached to pick it up off the hard-packed ground, the ring tumbled out, the emerald sparkling in the sunlight. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful the green would look upon her delicate, pale finger. Contrasting the beautiful red auburn of her- Blonde, blonde hair! He reminded himself.

“Anne said no… at least in so many words.” Gilbert whispered to himself, placing the ring back in the small black bag.

Marry for love. Mary’s voice echoed in the back of his mind as he approached the station.

“Love…” He stared down at the small bag in his hands. The thundering of the train approaching along the tracks matched the thudding of his beating heart.

“I Love Anne!” He gasped, realizing the true strength of his feelings. Surely love was worth fighting for? He thought, his feet halting their hurried pace, his hand pocketing the ring. Even if she had seemed uncertain and against the prospect of them being together the other night, neither of them had been exactly clear on their intentions. Maybe there’s still a chance.

“Gilbert! Gilbert, please wait!” a voice called from behind him.

Anne came barreling down the path towards him, red hair flying around her face like flames framing her panicked eyes. 

“Anne?” Gilbert said, unable to say anything else as relief washed over him at the very sight of her freckled face.

“Gilbert, please don’t go! I’m sorry about the other night, it was just such a shock to hear you say those things. I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know my own mind at that moment. I didn’t want to say anything that could keep you from fulfilling your dreams. I didn’t want to ruin your future. But then, Aunt Jo said- and then Diana and the envelope- and I was just so calm and realized,” She gasped for air as the words gushed out. “And I realized that I’m in love with you, Gilbert Blythe.” Anne gazed at him with a mixture of fear and hope, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“Anne, I… love you too.” Gilbert returned her gaze, a smile lighting up his face as the meaning of her hurried words registered.

Simultaneously, the pair rushed towards each other, enveloping each other in a desperate embrace. Anne buried her face into his neck as he stroked her tangled red hair. “I love you more than anything Anne-girl,” he spoke softly, ever so slightly breaking their embrace to gaze upon her face.

“And I you, Gil,” Anne whispered unbelievingly as he began to close the distance between their lips. A chaste kiss was all it was, but the two felt as though it were so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is totally prepared for Gilbert and Anne getting together this season?! This episode left me with a grin on my face and my heart completely mangled. Love this ship so much!!


End file.
